disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Skellington
Jack Skellington is a character created by the user Jack Skellington. Application located here. Abilities He can change into his Pumpkin King costume and throw balls of fire. He can never die as long as someone around to collect his bones and put him back together. Personality And outspoken individual with good intentions that never seem to go right, he cares a lot about the people around him and tries to be a fearless leader for them, only showing his real feelings to people he really trusts. Opinions of Other Characters Jack, when he fell to the Pride Lands, found the other characters there very interesting. It took him a lot to not bend down and stare or break into song and dance about them. Why did they have flesh? Why did their eyes not fall out of there sockets? Jack also took the job (although no one asked him) of planning and pulling off Halloween in the Pride Lands, so you would often see him walking around thinking and hanging Halloween decorations on the rocks and branches. In fact, since discovering these new people from other worlds, he holds Halloween almost every month, for his head is filled with new ideas, and he does sometimes go around and scare some of the people there, although he has to keep himself in his normal mood. Stitch: One he was very interested by was Stitch. He seemed like a whole mixture of things that the most evil child would have nightmare about. He had hair all over his body like some of the residents of Halloween Town, but yet he seemed like one of those happy people in Christmas Town. He had claws and teeth, yet he didn't use it to scare children even though he was one of the scariest monsters he had seen and Jack would often observe him from a distance to learn more about the creature. Mr. Centipede: Jack, although he does try to be nice towards him, thinks Mr. Centipede thinks too highly of himself, and is very ignorant. How he was a Hero Jack would never know. Daisy: Daisy he likes, although she reminded him of Sally who he had not seen come to the Pride Lands yet. If Sally was here, maybe she could help her tend to the wounded, but he put that out of his mind since he made sure to block the Halloween Town door before he left. Akela: Jack didn't know much about the wolf, but admired his thoughtfulness in not going rushing into pointless fights. Jack doesn't really know how a normal old wolf could help with what happened, but was sure that the wolf could help in some way. History Jack Skellington, also known as the Pumpkin King, is the one in charge of planning every Halloween in Halloween Town (although it is the Mayor's job, but he cannot make any decisions without jack because he is only an elected official,) and aims for every Halloween to be better then the last one was. He does this by coming up with more spooky things. One Halloween, Jack had gotten bored of doing the same thing year after year. He needed a change, and thus he went for a walk into the woods with his trusty dead ghost dog, Zero. In the woods, they stumbled upon the seven holiday doors. Intrigued, Jack took a few steps towards the door with a tree on it, but not like other trees. This one had green stuff all over it and red and blue circles around it. Overcome with curiosity, Jack opened the door and stepped inside, only to find himself landing in a land covered with cold white stuff. In his excitement, he broke into song, jumping all over the white town. He only learned its name when he slid down a hill on a sled and crashed into a sign saying Christmas Town. Excited, Jack instantly made his way back to Halloween Town, certain that he had found his idea for something different. When he got back, most of the towns folk thought he had disappeared, but he told them he would explain everything. Later, in the town hall, he told them he found a magical land where there was no such thing as scares and that they threw snow balls instead of throwing heads. He went on to explain that this land was unlike anything any of them had ever seen and he wanted to give this Sandy Claus a break and for that they would Handle Christmas this year. So, after those few months, everyone in Halloween Town started to work on these toys, but it wasn't closely monitored by Jack and the toys ended up being a bunch of jack in the boxes gone wrong. Meanwhile, Sally was working on his Sandy Claus costume, and Doctor Finklestein was working on reindeer. He had Lock,Shock, and Barrel get Sandy Claus and bring him on a holiday. When the day of Christmas Eve came around, the launch was almost ruined by a very thick, heavy fog. Jack would have canceled Christmas if Zero's nose hadn't been so bright. Jack took off into the human world, delivering presents to children world wide but unknown to him, Oogie had kidnapped Sally and Sandy Claus, and the world was scared of his toys. The military shot his sled down, and Jack landed in a graveyard, the reindeer destroyed, the sleigh broken, and Christmas canceled. Jack, devastated, lay in the arms of an angel statue. He soon pulled himself up and rediscovered his love of being the Pumpkin King, and decided to go and get Sandy Claus. With that, he went through a tombstone back to Halloween Town before going to Oogie's manor where he found Lock ,Shock and Barrel watching Sally and Sandy Claus about to be dropped into lava. Jack quickly rescued them, avoided Oogie's traps, and unstitched him, making his bugs fall out, that being the last of him (or so he though.) Sandy Claus left to fix what Jack had done. Jack and Sally went back to Halloween Town where they confessed their love for each other on Spiral Hill. A few months later, Jack was taking a walk through the woods when he saw a yellow, glowing signal. He followed it to the holiday doors, and in the middle of the doors, a new door had appeared with a lion's paw symbol on it. He opened the door, went in, and found himself falling into Pride Rock. Threads Participated In Jack was among the crowd during the meeting of all the people in front of Mickey and was the first to ask a question to him there. He also met other heroes, like Lucky, whom he would meet again at the Halloween party. During the first two months he was there Jack did hardly anything useful as he was too busy planning the Halloween event. He was so deep in thought that on one day he stumbled into the Badlands and encountered the trapped cub Kopa and also became one of the few who knew that Gray Brother was a spy. Knowing that, he left the lands, although he still doesn't know if Kopa made it out of the villains’ clutches. Other *Jack is completely made of bones from head to toe. He is very tall and has long arms and legs. He wears a black suit with thin light stripes; he also has the basic pumpkin face. *Jack Skellington's account’s user name is Mulan. This is because that account was supposed to be for Mulan but the creator of Jack’s account had already created the profile for the character and posted as him, so instead of deleteing the account he just nicknamed it Jack Skellington and created another account for Mulan. *He is in charge of Halloween in the Pride Lands and mostly can be found trying to convince the king to let him be in charge of Christmas. He never really asked Yen Sid if he could host the Halloween party. *He is one of the few who knows about Gray Brother being a spy. *He is one of the tallest members of the Forces of Good. Gallery Jack Skellington.jpg Jack Skellington 1.jpg Category:Characters